The present invention generally relates to fibers, more specifically to modified glass fibers that streamline processing steps for incorporation into composite materials.
Many composite materials include micro-scale fibers as reinforcing elements in a binding matrix. Multiscale composites have been prepared which incorporate carbon nanotubes (CNTs) in these traditional composite materials. One method for incorporation of CNTs into the composite involves doping the matrix with CNTs. However, there are limitations in the amount of CNTs which can be added to the matrix due to viscosity increases. Moreover, such methods often do not control CNT alignment which further prevents the multiscale composite from realizing the full potential of CNT incorporation.
Another method for incorporation of CNTs into a multiscale composite involves applying CNTs onto the fiber surface, by either direct or indirect synthesis, prior to introducing the fibers into the matrix. This can be achieved by either placing a catalyst material on the fiber surface and growing CNTs from the deposited catalyst, or using a floating catalyst to both synthesize and deposit CNTs on the fiber surface. Both methods result in improved alignment of CNTs, while increasing the overall amount of CNTs in the final composite. However, additional process steps are used to improve interfacial properties between CNTs and catalyst particles with the fiber surface. Without these steps, poor adhesion between these interfaces can result in lower than expected performance.
A method that reduces the overall complexity of the growth process as well as improves the interfacial properties of CNT-Catalyst-Surface would be beneficial. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides related advantages as well.